dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
SF9
centre|650px SF9 *'Nombre:' **SF9 (Internacional). **에스에프나인 (eseuepeu nain) en Corea. **エスエプナイン (Esuepunain) en Japón. **'¿Por qué 'SF9'?:' El nombre SF9 tiene dos significados. Por un lado significa Sensational First 9 (Sensacionales Primeros 9), refiriéndose a que son el Primer Grupo Masculino de Baile de la compañía. Por otro lado significa "Sensational Feeling 9” (Sensacional Sentimiento entre 9 Chicos), con la esperanza de que los chicos van a sorprender al mundo con su talento. La palabra coreana para nueve también suena como la longitud significado de caracteres chinos (久), que apunta al deseo del grupo de durar mucho tiempo. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Numero de integrantes:' 9 chicos. *'Debut:' 05 de Octubre del 2016. *'Nombre Oficial Fanclub:' 판타지 (Fantasy). **'¿Por qué 'Fantasy'?:' F: Futuro (Future), A: Acompañar (Accompany), N: Siguiente (Next), T: Juntos (Together), A: Afecto (Affect), S: SF9, Y: Tú (You). El nombre quiere representar que las fans estarán junto a SF9 durante el proceso de convertir los sueños del grupo en realidad, y por ello cada momento que pasen junto a las fans será una fantasía. *'Lema:' To be Sensation! (Somos sensación). *'Género:' Hip-Hop, Kpop, Dance. *'Agencia:' **FNC Entertainment (Corea del Sur). Carrera 'Pre-Debut' FNC Entertainment ha revelado detalles sobre NEOZ SCHOOL. Es un sistema de entrenamiento para preparar el nuevo grupo rookie. NEOZ es la primera clase de trainees y son candidatos para el nuevo grupo masculino de FNC planea revelar los perfiles de los integrantes a partir del 15 de diciembre al mediodía KST. El 15 de Diciembre del 2015, FNC Entertainment reveló los perfiles de Zu Ho, Cha Ni y Tae Yang, el 16 de Diciembre a Young Bin, Ro Woon, el 17 de diciembre a Da Won, Hwi Young, Jae Yoon, el 18 de diciembre a In Seong fueron presentados como Team Dance, el 2 de mayo del 2016 fue presentado el Team Band Seo Dong Sung, Oh Seung Seok, Kim Chul Min y Kim Hwan. 'D.O.B. (Dance or Band)' FNC Entertainment estaría debutando a Team Dance o Team Band a través de un programa de supervivencia de Mnet. Anunciando que sus novatos que están bajo su sistema de formación, NEOZ SCHOOL estarán batallando para debutar en D.O.B. Ambos Team tuvieron enfrentamientos a través de las misiones de diferentes género musicales FNC Entertainment quería asegurarse de que que los miembros que van a estar debutando mejorara y tienen las cualidades de un ídolo como someterse a un sistema de formación, capacidad de la música, la presencia en el escenario y la personalidad. El 29 de junio tuvieron su última batalla Team Dance fueron los ganadores. El 21 de agosto la FNC en su cuenta oficial publicó el nombre de su nuevo grupo de baile y también que al día siguiente a las 6:10 pm (hora corea) mediante 'V live' iban a tener su primera transmisión como SF9 (Sensational Feeling 9), ya que antes eran conocidos como NEOZ. Para poder graduarse de FNC NEOZ SCHOOL, los chicos tienen algunas tareas por lograr: la primera tarea fue que cada miembro grabe un vídeo de presentación personal donde deberán mostrar algunos de sus hoobies y talentos. El primero en subir su vídeo fue Young Bin, le siguió Chan Ni, el siguiente fue In Seong, el cuarto fue Tae Yang y el quinto fue Zu Ho, el sexto Hwi Young, el séptimo Jae Yoon, le siguió DaWon y el noveno y último fue RoWoon. La siguiente y última tarea es el: "Special Festival Tour 9" donde desde el 12 al 31 de agosto los estudiantes de toda corea pueden mandar una solicitud para que SF9 visiten su festival escolar y hagan una presentación. 'Special Festival Tour 9' El primer tour del 'Special Festival Tour 9' se realizó el 26 de agosto en la escuela secundaria mixta Gyeseong ubicada en el distrito Seongbuk, los chicos fueron invitados por una estudiante llamada Noh Young. El segundo tour se realizó el 02 de Septiembre, y el último tour se hizo el día 09 del mismo mes. Su primer fanmeeting llamado 'Surprise Festival 9' se realizó el 27 de agosto, donde solo eligieron a 99 fans para poder participar del evento, el 25 de Septiembre a las 3 pm (KST) se realizó la parte 2 del fanmeeting donde solo 333 fans elegidos pudieron asistir. El 22 de septiembre se informó por medio del Facebook oficial de la FNC que a partir del 23 del mismo mes por 2 semanas, los días viernes, sábados y domingos a las 10 am (KST) se trasmitirá por V Live su reality show llamado 'SPECTACLE FANTASY 9' '2016: Debut con su Primer Single 'Feeling Sensation El 25 de septiembre, '''FNC Entertainment' revelo una imagen donde se confirmaba su debut oficialmente el 5 de octubre, con el lanzamiento del sencillo debut del grupo "Feeling Sensation", y el de su vídeo musical. El 27 de septiembre, la agencia publicó a través de su página oficial dos imagen concepto para su debut. En la imagen revelada, los miembros de SF9 muestran un imagen fresca, mientras que en su portada muestran una vibra más oficial con un color monocromático de concepto. El primer grupo de baile masculino de FNC Entertainment, SF9, promocionará con su sencillo debut Fanfare, el cual incorpora elementos de trap, hip-hop y sonidos de música electrónica. El grupo realizará su debut el 5 de octubre. En conjunción con el lanzamiento debut, SF9 estará llevando a cabo un showcase en el Live Hall de Yes24 en Kwangjang-dong. El 30 se septiembre SF9 revelo el primer teaser video, tiulado como la versión “primera toma” su primer teaser presenta a los nueve integrantes del grupo recostados en el piso de un espacio industrial viendo como si estuvieran deslumbrados. El 5 de octubre a las 12 p.m. KST, SF9 lanzó a través de su canal oficial de YouTube el vídeo musical de su canción principal Fanfare de su primer álbum sencillo''' Feeling Sensation'. El 28 de octubre a las 12 a.m KST '''SF9' publicó el vídeo musical de la versión China de su canción debut Fanfare. El 03 de noviembre FNC Entertainment informó que las promociones de Fanfare culminarán el 06 del mismo mes y que en la tercera semana de noviembre iniciarán con las promociones de su canción K.O. El 15 de noviembre empezaron sus promociones con K.O en el programa musical "The Show". El 18 de noviembre SF9 lanzó su álbum''' Feeling Sensation en Taiwan con 4 canciones incluyendo la versión china de '''Fanfare, el detrás de cámaras de la producción del MV y nuevas versiones de Photocards. Su última presentación promocional para K.O 'fue el 17 de diciembre en "'Music Core". 'Primer Sencillo Especial Digital 'So Beautiful El 16 de diciembre, FNC publicó una imagen teaser con las palabras "Surprise Christmas Gift" (Regalo Sorpresa de Navidad), junto a los miembros anunciando su single 'So Beautiful' que anteriormente había sido el ost del drama web 'Click Your Heart', pero sería una nueva versión. FNC publico que la cancion solo era un regalo de navidad para sus fans, el cual no contará con promociones en los show musicales. El 19 de diciembre la '''FNC' publicó el teaser de 'So Beautiful' y el 22 de diciembre en la cuentas oficiales de SF9 se liberó la versión completa del MV. '2017: Primer Mini Album 'Burning Sensation El 23 de enero, el grupo organizó un show en vivo en V Live de Naver, y cuando el reloj marcó la medianoche, anunciaron a los fans personalmente su primer regreso después del debut. Al mismo tiempo, un póster teaser fue lanzado a través de Twitter para su regreso con su primer mini album ''Burning Sensation'. El 25 de enero, a la medianoche, '''SF9 compartió sus planes para los teasers de regreso y los lanzamientos en las semanas previas a que su primer mini álbum 'Burning Sensation' salga el 6 de febrero. La agenda se titula “The Process of Burning Sensation”. El 25 de Enero a 9:00 lanzaron el teaers 'Start Engine' que es un botón virtual donde al presionarlo se puede escuchar el acelerador de un carro, una hora después a las 10 PM FNC publicó en las cuentas oficiales de SF9 los teasers '9 Sources of Power' que se dividen en tres tiempos el teaser #1 aparecen fotos individuales de Youngbin, Inseong y Jaeyoon en blanco y negro. Después a las 11 PM KST siguiendo lo programado en la agenda oficial publicaron el teaser #2 donde aparecen: Dawon, Rowoon y Zuho y una hora después publicaron el teaser #3 donde podemos ver a los 3 últimos miembros: Taeyang, Hwiyoung y Chani. El 29 de enero FNC publico los teasers 'Spoiler Fuel' que consisten en imagenes teasers de escenarios para el video musical de la cancion principal del grupo 'Roar'. El 30 de enero FNC publicó más imágenes teaser en su cuenta oficial y la del grupo. Aunque las fotos no muestran directamente los rostros de los integrantes, los teasers siguen con el tema de las máquinas. Las imágenes también vienen con la frase “SF9 First Mini Album ‘Burning Sensation’ Spoiler Fuel #1, Album Release 0206 00AM” y muestra tres escenarios diferentes del video musical para 'Roar'. Horas despues FNC comenzó a compartir nuevas fotos teasers individuales y una foto grupal, las imágenes muestran a los chicos carismaticos a la luz del sol, con un concepto cálido que es un contraste a sus anteriores fotografías en blanco y negro para este regreso. El uno de febrero a la medianoche, SF9 lanzó su prometido teaser para “Set a Fire”, que resultó ser el primer clip teaser para su próximo video musical, Roar. El video teaser cuenta con una gran cantidad de imágenes visuales (no sólo de los propios chicos), e incorpora algunas de las imágenes mostradas a través de sus fotos de concepto anterior. Integrantes centre|thumb|650px De Izquierda a Derecha Arriba: Young Bin, In Seong, Jae Yoon Medio: Da Won, Ro Woon, Zu Ho Abajo: Tae Yang, Hwi Young, Cha Ni *In Seong (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Young Bin (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) *Jae Yoon (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Da Won (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Zu Ho (Rapero y Bailarín) *Ro Woon (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Tae Yang (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Hwi Young (Rapero y Bailarín) *Cha Ni (Bailarín, Rapero y Maknae) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' Reality Shows *(V Live/Naver) Sound Fantasy 9 (2016-2017) *(V Live/Naver) Special Food 9 (2016) *(V Live/Naver) Spectacle Fantasy 9 (2016) *(Mnet) D.O.B (2016) Dramas * Click Your Heart (2016) Programas de TV * (MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championships (30.01.2017) * (TTV) Super Star Song Festival (27.01.2017) * (KBS2) MV Bank Stardust (03.01.2017) * (MTV) Idols of Asia (28.12.2016) * (TVB J2) Star Talk (24.12.2016) * (SBS) Pop Asia (21.12.2016) * (KCON.TV) The Immigration (05.12.2016) * (Arirang TV) After School Club (08.11.2016) * (Arirang TV) Simply K-Pop (21.10.2016) * (Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (19.10.2016) Programas de Radio * (SBS) Love FM Song Euni & Kim Sook Sister Radio (14.12.2016) * (MBC) Moonlight Paradise (11.11.2016) * (Arirang) Super K-Pop (09.11.2016) * (KBS) Lee Hongki Kiss The Radio (26.10.2016) * (SBS) Power FM de Lee Guk Joo (24.10.2016) * (SBS) Power FM Radio Cultwo Show (16.10.2016) * (KBS) Kim Jiwon's Rooftop Radio(14.10.2016) * (Arirang) Arirang Radio (10.10.2016) Conciertos Participativos *SBS Gayo Daejun (26.12.2016) *FNC Kingdom in Japan "Creepy Nights" (10 y 11.12.2016) *Salvation Army Charity (01.12.2016) *Super Seoul Dream Concert (27.11.2016) *Incheon Bridge: "Smile Wish Concert" (28.10.2016) *M! Countdown In Jeju (27.10.2016) *Busan One Asian Dream Concert (23.10.2016) *The Show Super Concert "Busan One Asia Festival" (18.10.2016) *K-Concert Fair (15.10.2016) *CNBLUE Spring Live 2016 "We're Like A Puzzle" (31.05.2016) *CNBLUE Spring Live 2016 "We'ew Like A Puzzle" (26 y 27.05.2016) * FNC Kingdom in Japan (12 y 13.12.2015) Anuncios *Skoolooks (2016 - 2017, Junto a TWICE) Curiosidades *El drama web "Click Your Heart" donde todos los chicos de SF9 participaron, ganó como 'El Mejor Drama Juvenil" en los KWEB FEST y en China el ganaron más 10 millones de vistas en tan solo 3 días. *El 29 de Junio del 2016, el team Dance ganó en el programa de supervivencia D.O.B y logro cumplir las expectativas de sus superiores y sus fans, convirtiéndose en el primer grupo de baile masculino de FNC Entertainment. *SF9 junto a HONEYST son la primera clase de Neoz School. *Los vídeos de Dingo subidos a su Facebook oficial donde aparecían los miembros de SF9 antes de su debut, tuvieron en menos de 2 días más de 1 millón de reproducciones. *Son considerados "Los hermanos menores" de AOA. *Viven en 2 departamentos: en uno vive: Youngbin, Jaeyoon, Dawon, Zuho y Hwiyoung y en el otro: Inseong, Rowoon, Taeyang y Chani. *Después de haber pasado solo 1 mes de haberles creado su Fan Café se ubicaron en el puesto 56° de los grupos masculinos con más fans. *A tan solo 4 días de su debut la revista 'Dazed Korea' los elegió para aparecer en la edición de Noviembre. *El 11 de octubre del 2016 FNC anunció que SF9 ha entrado al TOP 10 de las listas musicales de China. En donde recibieron elogios como 'Global Idols'. *A solo casi una semana de su debut fueron escogidos, para modelar uniforme de la marca 'Skoolooks'. *El 12 de octubre de 2016 una fuente de FNC confirmó que SF9 seguirá las promociones con 8 miembros por la lesión en la rodilla derecha de Taeyang, quién se reincorporó a las promociones el 22 de octubre luego de finalizar su tratamiento. *En la primera semana desde su debut, Fanfare ocupó el puesto #9 en M! Countdown. *Del 2 al 8 de octubre del 2016 SF9 apareció en el puesto #8 del Ranking de Gaon Chart para los Álbunes Físicos Nacionales más vendidos en Corea del Sur y del 17 al 23 de octubre del 2016 SF9 subió 2 puestos ocupando la posición #6 de Gaon Chart para los Álbunes Físicos Nacionales más vendidos en Corea del Sur. *El 14 de octubre del 2016 SF9 realizó su primer Fansing en donde pudieron conocer de cerca a sus fans. *SF9 apareció en la 6ta posición del TOP 20 de los MV semanales de YinYueTai (V Chart de China). *En la semana del 03 al 09 del 2016 de octubre SF9 apareció en la posición #11 de Chart semanal de Hanteo y en su segunda semana del 10 al 16 de octubre del 2016 subió 3 posiciones ubicándose en el puesto #8. *SF9 en su primera y segunda semana desde su debut entró al TOP 4 de los Single Albums más vendidos en el Chart Nacional Japones Tower Records. Del 17 al 23 de octubre del 2016 SF9 subió dos puestos ocupando el puesto #2 de los Single Albums más vendidos en Chart Japones Tower Records. *El 09 de noviembre del 2016 SF9 se ubicó en el puesto #9 de las ventas más altas de los grupos novatos del 2016 y #4 de los grupos novatos masculinos con 15090 copias vendidas en tan solo 1 mes, siendo superado solo por el álbum de NCT 127 y los 2 álbum de ASTRO quienes llevan 4 y 9 meses respectivamente desde su debut. *El 16 de noviembre del 2016 se informó que SF9 en 30 segundos vendió todas las entradas de su primer Fanmeeting después de su debut titulado 'Surprise Festival Part. 4" realizado en el k-Art Hall del Olympic Park. *SF9 vendió 1167 copias el 24 de noviembre del 2016 ocupando el 3er puesto en la lista de Gaon para los álbum más vendidos ese día. *El 25 de noviembre del 2016 se informó que el acumulado de ventas de SF9 desde su debut ha pasado las 20560 copias en menos de 2 meses. *Después de haber lanzado su álbum debut Feeling Sensation en Taiwan ocupó el puesto 12 de los álbumes más vendidos en ese país. *El 28 de diciembre del 2016 se confirmó que SF9 estará participando junto a actores y cantantes japones en el programa Taiwanes más importante del Especial del Nuevo Año Lunar "Super Star Song Festival" que cuenta cada año con destacadas celebridades de Asia y registra los puntos más altos de rating en ese país. *A principios del 2017 sacaron una lista de los álbumes de Rookies 2016 más vendidos ese año y SF9 quedó en el puesto 5° con un poco más de 2 meses desde su debut vendiendo más de 28000 copias y siendo superado solo por los 3 álbumes de I.O.I y el álbum de NCT 127 quienes llevan un poco más de 7 y 5 meses desde su debut respectivamente. En los grupos Rookies Masculinos SF9 quedó segundo después de NCT 127. *Los raps de todas las canciones de su Primer Mini Álbum "Burning Sensation" excepto de "Jungle Game" fueron escritas por los miembros raperos del grupo. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Fan Café Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *V Live Oficial *Weibo Oficial Galería SF9 1.jpg SF9 2.jpg SF9 3.jpeg SF9 4.jpg Videografia 'Corea' SF9 - Fanfare|Fanfare SF9 - Fanfare (Performance Version).)|Fanfare (Performance Version) SF9 - So Beautiful| So Beautiful 'China' SF9 - Fanfare (Chinese Ver)|Fanfare (Chinese Ver.) Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2016